


Slip of the Tongue

by Sweq



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Didn't see this one coming, Dom Pike, Dom Zahra, F/F, Pikeleth, Sub Cassandra, Sub Keyleth, Sub Kima, Switch Allura, Switch Vex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweq/pseuds/Sweq
Summary: Keyleth mutters an answer to a question from Pike that leads to a much more interesting discussion.





	1. Chapter One: What did you just say?

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing actually happens here, it's just sort of an exploration. This is my first fic, I'm not sure if it warrants continuing.

Dinner had ended as it often did for the members of Vox Machina. A chorus of goodnights and a giant mess of empty plates, bowls, and tankards scattered across the table. In Scanlan's mansion, this was not an issue. However tonight's meal was eaten at Greyskull Keep, which currently had no servants. Pike and Keyleth shared a look and got to work.

  


Once the dishes were in the kitchen and Pike had brought water and soap, the Ashari Druid started to wash while the Gnome cleric dried. The two friends worked in the comparative silence of clinking dishes and splashing water for a time. Eventually, however, Keyleth turned toward her diminutive friend and let out a sigh.

  


"What do you think is coming for us next, Pike? After the Briarwoods and the Dragons, what new danger is going to start almost killing my friends?"

  


Pike blinked and tossed the rag she'd been using to dry plates with over her shoulder. She put her hands on her hips and looked up at her much taller friend with a bit of a scowl, "You stop that right now, Keyleth! We have finally defeated the Conclave and everyone is safe and we should be happy about that." She wagged a finger up at the redhead, "So put a smile on that face of yours right now. Do you hear me?"

  


Keyleth blinked her eyes, and ducked her head in a small nod. She started to reach for a bowl, unable to bring a smile to her lips or meet her friend's gaze.

  


"I said 'Did you hear me', Keyleth." The Gnome crossed her arms.

  


In the smallest voice Pike had ever heard the Half-Elf use, Keyleth murmured, "Yes, Mistress." The words were spoken so softly, that the cleric wasn't at all certain she had heard correctly. The Druid had never addressed her in such a manner before.

  


"What did you just say?" Keyleth froze, about to pass the dripping bowl to Pike. A bright red blush colored the Ashari's cheeks, and she stammered for a moment. Finally, after collecting herself, Keyleth shook her head, "Nothing. It was a slip of the tongue."

  


Leaving the bowl in Keyleth's hand, Pike frowned in thought for a while. The Gnome eventually licked her lips, and turned to fully face her friend, "Keyleth," she asked, "are you submissive?"

  


The cleric would not previously have thought that the Druid's blush could get any deeper, but in that moment it certainly did. But Keyleth managed to stammer, "N-no. Of-of course I'm not s-sub...that thing you said." Water dripped from the bowl into the sink.

  


"Put the bowl down." Keyleth's fingers opened and the wooden bowl dropped into the sink, the splash nearly covering the sound of Keyleth once more murmuring, "Yes, Mistress."

  


Pike closed her eyes for a moment, then her expression softened as she looked up at her friend, "It's okay, Keyleth. I'm not very...familiar with this sort of thing, but..." She chewed on her lower lip in thought, "Does anyone else know? Vax?"

  


Keyleth shook her head quickly, "No, not Vax. He's too gentle, he treats me like I'd break in a stiff breeze. Besides, I wouldn't be submi...that thing you said...with a man."

  
"Oh, Keyleth. Have you thought about this? About me this way? Or Vex?"  


It took a moment or two for the Druid to answer. After taking a shuddering breath, she nodded, "Both of you. But I think if I talked to Vex about it, she'd tease me. Or worse, assume just awful things about her brother. So I think of you sometimes." Keyleth's eyes watered and she looked away, "You must think I'm more of a fool than everyone always thinks I am anyway."

  


A small hand closed around the Half-Elf's elbow. Pike's voice was steady as she turned her friend back to face her, "I would certainly hope you'd know by now that I don't think you're foolish. Tell me, would being submissive to me make you happy?"

  
Keyleth let out another shuddering breath and she nodded quickly. She reached a slender hand up to wipe at her eyes.  


Pike slipped her hand into Keyleth's and the Gnome's lips curled into a smile, "I want you to be happy. So we will figure this out. Come with me. The dishes can wait until morning."

  


Keyleth grinned and uttered much more audibly, "Yes, Mistress."


	2. Rules of Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike and Keyleth discuss what this new wrinkle to their relationship might mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments. I'm enjoying writing this more than I thought I might. I have a few more ideas, so we shall see where it goes.

Pike ushered Keyleth into her bedroom and closed the door. The cleric took a deep breath and gestured to the bed, "Have a seat." The Half-Elf quickly complied, lowering herself onto the quilt, "Yes, Mistress." With a chuckle, the Gnome shook her head, "No, not yet. We have to talk."

  


Keyleth pouted, "Oh. I thought we were...well, that you were going to..." She folded her hands together and fidgeted on the edge of the bed.

  


With a soft laugh, Pike set a hand on her friend's knee, "We are, and I am. I promise. But we need to figure this out first." She smiled warmly, "First I want you to know that you're safe here. No matter what. I just have to know, is this a sex thing, Keyleth?"

  


The Druid let out a squeak as her cheeks turned crimson. Flustered, she looked down into Pike's eyes, "W-would that be okay? If it was? I just want..." The Ashari paused and shrugged, "I never really thought this far ahead."

  


"Okay. That's fine, Keyleth. I want to make you happy. We both deserve that." The cleric smiled and leaned in, craning her neck to kiss the Druid's cheek, "We can take things slow. You do want to be submissive, to be controlled, is that right?"

  


Keyleth nodded quickly, "Oh yes. Yes, please, Pike." She shivered a little, "Thank you for understanding."

  


Pike rubbed her hands together, "Okay, so...we need to establish some ground rules. For starters, we will keep this quiet, and in this room. If you want to tell anyone else, that's up to you. I am not ashamed, but I want you to feel safe. Oh, yeah, a safe word." She reached out and touched Keyleth's cheek, "If you ever feel even a little concerned that things have gone too far, you need to say something. Pick a word, and we stop. Immediately. And we'll discuss it and dial things back. What do you want your word to be?"

  


"Um, how about, 'Jenga'?" Keyleth chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip. She tapped on her chin thoughtfully, "But maybe it shouldn't be associated with a word we use for imminent death?"

  


Pike laughed softly, "You're probably right. Okay, but we can't get started without a word. I won't risk your safety, physical or emotional."

  


With a blink, the Druid raised her hand, which brought another chuckle to the Gnome's lips, "Yes, Keyleth?" The Ashari swallowed softly, "Aramente, my safe word is Aramente."

  


Caressing the Half-Elf's cheek gently, Pike nodded, "Perfect. I feel fairly certain that we'll both remember that one. As for mine..." the small blonde tapped her chin in thought as she continued to stroke Keyleth's face affectionately.

  


At this, the Ashari tilted her head, partially nuzzling into Pike's palm, but also looking at the Gnome in confusion, "You need a safe word too?" Her cheeks colored in a blush, and she lowered her eyes, "I mean, I don't really know how any of this works, and you're in charge, so..."

  


Pike giggled and tapped the tip of Keyleth's nose with her fingertip, "Not at the moment I'm not. I'll let you know. And yes, I need one too, just in case things get out of hand. I don't expect to need it, but if I say 'Glabrezu', then we stop. Okay?"

  


Swallowing, her eyes wide as she recalled the type of demon which once killed Pike, the Druid slowly nodded, "We can definitely remember that." After a moment, Keyleth started bouncing a bit on the soft mattress beneath her, "Does this mean we can start?"

  


The cleric's eyes sparkled as she replied, "Well, we really should discuss boundaries first..." At Keyleth's crestfallen expression, Pike laughed, "But we'll figure those out. Yes, we can start."

  


The Ashari shivered with pleasure and her eyes met Pike's. She licked her lips slowly, "O-okay. What do I do?"

  


Moving behind a screen in the corner of the room, the Gnome laughed softly, "I'll make it easy for you, Keyleth. Get undressed, antlers and all." It seemed that Pike was following her own instructions as the light vestments she often wore in the keep were tossed over the screen. The sound of fabric sliding over wood could be heard, and a moment later, Pike came back to the center of the room. She was now dressed in a simple black tunic, belted at the waist to show off her curvy figure. Her feet were bare.

  


As Keyleth was still sitting on the edge of the bed, Pike snapped her fingers. "Keyleth," she said, "We've started. Hmm, should I still call you Keyleth in these moments?" The Druid blinked slowly, and shook her head as if to clear it. She couldn't believe this was really happening. Pike snapped her fingers again.

  


"Oh, I'm s-sorry, Pike."

  


Gnomish eyes narrowed, and the cleric cleared her throat, "That is 'Mistress' to you, and I do believe I gave you your very first command. Which you have yet to obey."

  


Keyleth let out a squeak, and started to ask for clarification, "What was...?" But then she remembered, and rose to her feet, removing her antlered headdress, "Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry." She undressed slowly, and set her garments in a neat pile on the foot of Pike's bed. A pink blush colored her cheeks as she fidgeted.

  


Pike walked in a slow circle around the taller woman, a single fingertip trailing along the pale, freckled flesh, "Better. Hmm, yes, if you're going to address me as Mistress, I should probably call you something more fitting. Kiki?"

  


The redheaded Half-Elf crinkled her nose and shook her head a bit, "Please not that, Mistress. Vax calls me that. It would be like if I were to call you Pickle."

  


"Ahh, I see. That wouldn't do." Pike continued her slow circuit around Keyleth, the lone fingertip trailing over the Druid's hip, across her spine. Pausing after coming back around to the front, the Gnome looked up into Keyleth's eyes, "Would 'pet' be a better title for you, then?"

  


A soft moan escaped the Ashari's parts lips and a shiver ran up and down her spine. Pike smiled impishly, "You do have a bit of wild animal about you, so perhaps 'pet' isn't quite right. I think maybe 'slave' is more fitting. Don't you agree?"

  


Keyleth's legs wobbled as she let out another, deeper moan. Her eyes fluttered closed and her head bobbed once in a tiny nod, "Oh, yes, Mistress."

  


Snapping her fingers once again, Pike pointed to the floor, "Down then, slave. Tell me who I am and what you are."

  


The Druid dropped to her knees quickly, nearly collapsing in her eagerness to comply. Her eyes watered as they met the cleric's clear blue gaze. Keyleth held her head up proudly as she said, "You are my Mistress, and I am your slave."

  


Pike took hold of either side of Keyleth's face and pulled her in for a hungry kiss, surprising the Half-Elf with the passion she felt in the union of lips. As the Gnome pulled back, she grinned, "Good slave. Now tell me that you submit to me."

  


Keyleth, having already done so in her heart and mind, nodded once. She licked her lips and said, "I submit to you, Mistress. I am yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, please let me know what you thought, and if you have any suggestions or ideas for where this might go.


	3. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike plays with Keyleth's hair. I suck at summaries.

Pike looked into Keyleth's eyes, still holding the woman's face in her hands. The Gnome's lips still held the warmth of the Ashari's. After a long meaningful gaze, the cleric slowly nodded, "Then now we can truly begin." She let her hands drop and slowly turned, walking away from the kneeling Druid.

For her part, Keyleth trembled as she watched her new Mistress, unsure of what she should be doing. She began to fidget just a bit, shifting her weight to bring a bit more comfort to her knees. The wooden floor of this part of the room was uncovered, and for a moment, the Druid considered moving over to the rug near Pike's bed, just a few feet away.

Keyleth heard a sudden load sound, which turned out to be Pike clearing her throat. The Ashari snapped her attention back forward, and her cheeks darkened, "Sorry. I'm sorry."

Shaking her head slowly, Pike stood near an old wooden chest that Keyleth had never really noticed before. The Gnome's face was twisted into a displeased frown, "We literally just began. Am I boring you already, slave?"

The Druid squeaked and shook her head, "N-no, Mistress. I'm so sorry, it's just that the floor is kind of hard, and I..." She wrung her hands nervously, voice trailing into silence.

Pike nodded once, slowly, "I see. Does it actually hurt you?"

Keyleth shook her head, "No, not really. It is a bit uncomfortable, though." She pointed to the rug, "I could go over there, or maybe bring the rug over here, or..." The Half-Elf realized that Pike was still frowning, and she closed her mouth with an audible click.

The Gnome walked forward, and she slid her fingers into the Druid's hair, "For the moment, you will remain right where you are. Down on all fours. I was going to get a nice collar for you to wear, but I think that will have to wait."

Letting out a soft squeak, Keyleth leaned forward and placed her palms against the floor. Her head lolled forward as she felt her hair being stroked, "A c-collar? You wouldn't make me wear it where people could see, would you?"

The fingers lightly caressing the Druid's soft red hair froze, then curled, then tugged firmly, "I am your Mistress, little naughty slave. If I tell you to wear nothing but a collar, that is exactly what you will do. Is that clear?"

Keyleth hissed out a breath through clenched teach, then moaned weakly, "Y-yes, Mistress. Clear."

Pike went back to sliding her fingers through Keyleth's hair, nails scratching the girl's scalp, then sliding down the back of her neck, "That's good. Would you like to be marked as my property, slave?" The cleric moved to stand in front of the Half-Elf, and tilted her chin up so their eyes could meet once more, "A band around your throat, declaring your new status?"

The Druid's eyelids fluttered, and she squirmed, "I...I don't know about that, Mistress. Would I h-have to wear it all the t-time?" Her cheeks darkened and the tip of her tongue flicked out to moisten her lips.

The Gnome leaned closer, still holding Keyleth's chin in one hand as the fingers of the other caressed the girl's throat, "Oh, my slave, if I had my way, yes indeed. And only that, unless I decided to take you out on a leash." She paused, and sighed softly, "But that would require explanation, and more than a little concern. So no, only when we know we'll be alone together. Unless..."

Her eyes opening wide again, Keyleth asked, "Unless?"

Pike slides her fingers through the Ashari's hair again, "I'll get you a choker, a simple one, and you will wear it. It will just seem like a gift from a friend to everyone else. But you and I will know exactly what it means."

Keyleth moaned and licked her lips again, "Oh my. Yes, yes I would do that."

"No, slave," the cleric replied, fingers tightening in the girl's soft red locks, "You will do that. Because you are mine, now and always." She tugged firmly on Keyleth's coppery tresses, "I miss your long hair, little slave."

The Druid blinked softly, lifting one hand to her hair, "Does it not look good short?"

Pike laughed softly, and she leaned in to kiss the girl once again, "Of course it looks good. It's you. You are beautiful. But long hair is so much better for grabbing and pulling." She yanked firmly, pulling Keyleth's head to the side, "You'll grow it out again. Understood?"

The Ashari nodded, "Of course. I was going to anyway, but now it's yours, isn't it?" She lowered her eyes, "Thank you for doing this, Pike. I mean Mistress. Honestly, thank you."

The Gnome smiled warmly, "You're very welcome, slave. I mean Keyleth." She leaned in to claim another kiss before pointing to the bed, "And we should get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow. You're going to learn what being a slave is really like."


	4. The Next Morning, Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn comes and decisions have to be made.

Pike was the first to awaken as light filtered into the room through the parted curtains. The cleric was used to rising at dawn. Waking up cuddled into a tall, slender, naked Half-Elf, however, was a new experience.

The Gnome took a moment to look over the sleeping Druid. The girl's lips were slightly parted and once Pike had sat up, the Ashari curled in on herself for warmth. Pike smiled and lightly stroked a finger over the shape of Keyleth's cheek and jaw.

The young woman's eyelids fluttered softly and she murmured something that the Gnome was only barely able to comprehend as a request for just a few more minutes of sleep. Pike giggled and bent down to lick the tip of Keyleth's nose wetly.

The Half-Elf's eyes snapped open and she crinkled her nose, wiping a hand over it, "Ewww!" Her eyes met Pike's and she suddenly froze, her cheeks turning a dark shade of pink, "G-good morning, Pike. Did last night really happen?"

The cleric smiled, sitting up cross legged beside the Druid. She reached over and once again caressed the girl's face, "I'll let you decide. If you want last night to be real, all you have to do is let me know. If you don't, then we can just let it be a dream. I won't be upset."

Keyleth nuzzled softly into Pike's small strong palm, "It would have been such a wonderful dream, no doubt about that." She paused to swallow and moisten her lips, "But to even consider that being reality? That would be a dream come true."

Pike blushed softly at that, and ducked her head, "I really am glad you enjoyed it. I know I did. A most pleasant surprise." She cleared her throats and sat up straight, "Very well then, not a dream. Do you want to keep it as occasional play then, sweetheart? Or do I dare ask if you want this to be a permanent arrangement?"

Keyleth slowly shifted herself upright and wrapped her arms around the Gnome, squeezing tightly, "What do you want, Mistress?"

The cleric shook her head quickly and put a hand on the Half-Elf's chest, pushing back slightly, "No. Not 'Mistress' just now. I can't be that while you make this decision. This has to be all you. You're my friend, Keyleth, always. But if you give me the power to make this choice I can't tell that I wouldn't want to claim you and keep you forever and ever."

The Druid let out the tiniest of moans, almost a whimper as she cast her eyes downward, "What if that's exactly what I want?" Her long fingers played with the edge of the thin bedspread that pooled in her lap as she awaited the Gnome's response.

Pike climbed into Keyleth's lap and craned her neck, claiming the girl's lips hungrily, with a surge of swirling tongue that offered the Half-Elf no chance to resist. She let her fingers curl in short red hair and just held there for as long as she could. When the cleric finally pulled back she bit down firmly on the Ashari's bottom lip, with a growl rumbling low in her throat.

Meeting Keyleth's gaze, Pike took a deep breath, "I want you, no matter how I get to have you. You don't have to be my slave, not ever. But if you truly want that, I will do my best to live up to the gift that would be."

Keyleth closed her eyes, "I never imagined that this was possible. Not in my wildest dreams." Her head tilted, "Well maybe in the wildest ones. But it's already been so much more than I could have imagined." When her eyes opened again, she nodded to herself as though coming to a decision, "I am already yours. Every bit of me. Mind, body, and soul. All for you."

Before the Gnome could reply, the Half-Elf slipped out of the small bed and sank to her knees on the floor, lowering herself all the way, forehead touching the carpet.

Pike groaned loudly, falling back onto the bed. She pinched and rolled a nipple, tugging firmly at it for a long moment. Finally she sat up and dropped from the bed, leaving Keyleth debasing herself on the floor. She went to the small chest she kept in the corner and rummaged about in it for a moment. Pulling something from it, she turned back to the Ashari.

"Rise, slave," the cleric commanded. Wordlessly, the Druid straightened, arms at her sides, still down on her knees. Pike stepped up and tied a length of light blue ribbon about the girl's slender throat. Securing it with a bow, she nodded, "That will serve until I can get you a proper collar. You are mine, with all that entails. I promise to protect and care for you, always."

Keyleth lifted a hand and lightly caressed the bow at her throat, "I know you will, Mistress. Thank you." She blushed deeply and looked around the room, then back to Pike, "We should probably go finish those dishes from last night before the others get up."

Pike laughed softly and reached up to pat the top of Keyleth's head. She grinned, "You are too cute." A moment later, she dropped her hand and her smile, "You have ten minutes to dress and have those dishes done, slave." The Ashari squeaked and rushed to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basically writing this for myself, but I hope people are enjoying it. Feel free to let me know if there's anything you'd like to see. I've been pretty tame so far, I know.


	5. Chapter Five: Out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyleth's tongue slips again.

Pike came downstairs late, hearing the sounds of her friends leaving the dining room. Most of them had things to do now that life had returned to something approaching normal. So when the Gnome slipped into the room unnoticed only Keyleth and Vex'ahlia remained.

She waited just outside the entrance to the room to eavesdrop on the Half-Elves. She could hear the Ashari laughing nervously as the dark-haired ranger spoke up, "It's a simple question, darling. I've never known you to wear ribbon before and this morning, here you are. Where did it come from?"

Keyleth let out another small laugh and said, "Can I get you anything else, Vex? Tea? I think there's more bacon if Grog didn't finish it all." Pike heard a chair move across the stone floor, "I'll just go check."

"And that's another thing," Vex'ahlia's voice sounded again. "You've been very...attentive this morning. I don't think anyone but you got anything for themselves. Well, Grog, but I meant anyone who asked. What has gotten into you?"

The Druid's voice was soft, but Pike's ears were good enough to her her quiet response, "I... I just like being told... That is, I mean I like doing nice things. For my friends. Right?" Her nervous laugh returned, a bit higher in pitch this time.

Another sound of wood scraping over stone could be heard and Vex'ahlia's voice was clear and strong, "Did you just say that you like being told?" There was a brief silence, then, "Where has Pike been this morning? She didn't just sleep in, did she?"

"She went back to sleep, I think. We, er, she had a long night," the Ashari whispered. "And yes, I said that I like that." Pike could imagine the Druid fidgeting, eyes downcast, squirming under Vex'ahlia's interrogation. The Gnome decided to wait just a bit longer and see where the conversation went.

"Why in the world didn't you ever say anything, darling?" Vex'ahlia let out a delightedly wicked chuckle, "You know there's nothing I like more than telling someone what to do. Especially someone beautiful and so obviously eager to please. Why don't you come up to my room right now and we can..."

Pike came through the arched entrance to the dining room before the ranger could finish her thought. The Gnome cleared her throat, "Because she's mine, Vex. That's why she doesn't."

Keyleth was standing near the swinging door that led to the kitchen, Vex'ahlia right beside her. The dark-haired Half-Elf had a finger on the redhead's throat, still gently caressing. The Ashari straightened as the Gnome appeared, "Mistress!" She blushed crimson after making the exclamation and Vex let out a throaty laugh.

The ranger turned to face the small cleric, "Mistress, is it?" She made a playful little curtsy, "How did all this happen, darling. I'm ever so fascinated."

Pike straightened to her full height, which wasn't much, and crossed her arms, "First things first. Stop teasing Keyleth. We are all friends here. Is that clear?"

Vex giggled and replied, "Oh yes, Mistress Pike. Quite clear."

Keyleth squirmed a bit where she stood, just blushing from head to toe. She gestured to the table, "May I... should I clean up?"

The Gnome nodded, "Yes, of course. Take care of this and then go wait in your room, okay? I'll be up in a bit." The Druid nodded gratefully and slipped away from Vex to begin cleaning up.

The ranger gaped at Pike for a moment, "By the gods, this is for real?"

Pike still stood with her arms crossed. She nodded and walked up to Vex, now holding up two fingers, "Second thing. Don't call me Mistress Pike unless you mean it or have been given that right. This is no game. It's a need for Keyleth that we weren't fulfilling. And I will not let anyone hurt her for being herself. Especially not her friends."

Vex'ahlia was silent, chewing thoughtfully on her bottom lip as she considered the cleric's words. She nodded and put her hand on Pike's shoulder, "I apologize, darling. Truly. Is... how does it work? Is it a sex thing?"

  
~~~~~  


After a lengthy explanation of the dynamics of her new relationship with Keyleth, Pike led Vex upstairs. When they reached the door to Keyleth's room, the cleric spoke up, "You will wait here. If and only if Keyleth says it is alright will I invite you in. Then you can discuss anything you like with Keyleth. Clear?"

The ranger shook her head, "If she really is your slave, can't you just tell her to let me in? I mean, she has to do whatever you say, right?"

Pike smiled softly, "To an extent. It's her room. And we haven't discussed her acting as a slave in a public setting, even with someone she trusts. I'm fairly certain she'll agree to it, or we wouldn't have come this far. But out of respect to her, I will ask. Not command. Make sense? You wouldn't go to someone who just learned how to bake muffins and get them to make thirty cakes, would you?"

Vex grinned, "Are you going to make her bake? That would be awesome." She winked as Pike made a fist, "Teasing, darling. I get it. Honestly. I'll wait here. If I do get to come in, what then?"

Pike smiled, "That is up to Keyleth. And dependent on what you're up for." With that, the Gnome vanished into Keyleth's room.

Vex's sensitive ears could hear talking on the other side of the door, but she couldn't quite make out the words. She definitely heard Keyleth asking a number of questions, and Pike's calm replies in her steady voice. After a few minutes, the door opened and the Ashari smiled warmly, "Won't you come in, Vex'ahlia?"

The ranger blinked at the formality, but she agreed and joined the other two in Keyleth's room. Pike was seated on the bed, but the most obvious difference from the few times that Vex had been in the chamber was that Keyleth now wore only the blue ribbon about her throat, and not another stitch.

Pike patted the bed beside her, "Come have a seat, Vex. Everything is fine and we're just going to talk, okay?" She smiled warmly, "And Keyleth has agreed to answer any questions you might have for her. I'll do the same if you have any for me."

Nodding, the dark-haired Half-Elf sat down beside the Gnome, "I have lots of questions. Starting with how I address you two. Are you Mistress? Do I call Keyleth slave?"

Keyleth looked at Pike who nodded and lifted a hand, deferring to the Ashari. Nodding, she returned her attention to Vex, "I am slave only to my Mistress. But if we agree that I am to obey you, then it would only be right for you to call me that. Unless you'd rather call me something else."

Vex'ahlia laughed, "That just raises more questions, but we'll come back to those. For now I'll just keep calling you darling." She looked to Pike, "And you, Mistress?"

The Gnome pursed her lips and looked directly into Vex's eyes. "Do you _want_ to call me Mistress? Would you like to be controlled, told what to do, to serve my every whim and desire?"

Swallowing nervously, the ranger met Pike's gaze, "Is it acceptable to answer that question with a 'maybe'? I've never been confronted with such an offer."

Grinning, the cleric nodded, "Perfectly acceptable, for now. Think about it." She looked to Keyleth, who was still standing near the door, "Slave, come kneel here beside me." The Druid immediately complied and Pike began to stroke her hair gently, "Good girl."

As Keyleth enjoyed the affectionate touches, Vex chewed on her lip, "Hmm. Okay, that seems nice. But we also said, well Keyleth did, that she might obey me. How would that work?"

Pike nodded, fingers now scritching at the Druid's scalp, "Just as you'd imagine. She'll do anything you tell her to do, unless she uses her safe word. And then you stop and discuss the situation. And if the problem can be resolved, she tells you when it's okay to start again, if at all. But if you're not a jerk, she'll probably be happy to obey you. Isn't that right, slave?"

Stretching and lowering her head into the Gnome's lap, Keyleth murmured, "Yes, Mistress." Pike nodded as well, and returned her gaze to Vex'ahlia, "You need a safe word too, you know. We respect and love you and there's nothing more important than feeling protected. So choose one. You can always change it, but you have to let us know. Okay?"

With only a moment's thought the ranger said simply, "Saundor." Pike smiled sadly and leaned over to pat Vex'ahlia's hand, "I understand. Thank you. Okay, with that decided, Keyleth?"

The Ashari straightened, "Yes, Mistress?"

Pike smiled warmly, "Tell me honestly, would you like to see Vex'ahlia on her knees beside you, serving as your sister slave?"

Vex gasped, but Keyleth nodded quickly, "Oh, yes, Mistress. I would like that. But that's not something I could choose. Is it?"

Laughing, the cleric caressed the Druid's cheek, "No, slave, it isn't. I wanted your opinion, and for Vex to hear it as well. For what it's worth, I would adore being your Mistress, Vex'ahlia. But I will not force you."

The ranger took a long look at Keyleth and purses her lips, "I will think about it, I honestly will. It's certainly tempting." She stood up and walked over to the Druid, "Do you really love being Pike's slave, darling? Does it fill in the empty places like nothing else can? Better than flying or beast shaping?"

Keyleth moaned softly and she nodded, "It completes me, Vex. I can't even describe it. It's like..." She reached up to stroke the bit of ribbon that circled her throat, "It's like waking up from the dream that life was and getting to really be me. Does that make sense?"

Vex'ahlia nodded, "It certainly does. I never wanted anyone to take control, but perhaps to give it to someone..." She took a deep breath and her dark eyes moved to Pike, "Gods, what are you doing to me, woman? Okay, what do I do?"


	6. New Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more learning about what each likes.

Pike smiled and licked her lips as she looked up at Vex'ahlia, "We will start very simply. The easiest thing. Vex, I want you to always agree with me, no matter what. Whatever I say, you reply with 'yes, Mistress' or 'I agree, Mistress' or something like that. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mistress," the ranger agreed, with a giggle. She looked Keyleth up and down, "Should I be naked too?"

The cleric smiled gently, "In good time, pet. While you're mine, I am going to call you pet." She scooted to the edge of the bed, "Slave, pet, I want you both down on your knees."

The two Half-Elves complied, with Vex'ahlia adding a quiet, "Yes, Mistress" as she gracefully knelt beside Keyleth. Pike reached out and lightly stroked each woman's face, "That's very good."

The Gnome looked into Vex'ahlia's dark eyes for a long moment, "This is only a game if you want it to be, pet. I am quite serious when I say I want you to always agree with me. That will make it easier for you to obey. And I do want you to obey. I will have to punish you if you're disobedient. Is that clear, pet?"

The ranger swallowed audibly, but she nodded. She had never seen Pike like this. She wouldn't have thought it was possible.

The cleric cleared her throat, and her fingertips moved to the quiet Half-Elf's chin, "I said, is that clear, pet?"

Vex blinked for a moment, then gasped, "Oh! Oh, yes, Mistress. Clear."

Pike nodded, and her fingers moved up Vex'ahlia's cheek, "Better." Still caressing Vex, she turned to look at Keyleth, "Slave, what color is the sky?"

The Druid blinked, but answered in a quiet voice, "Blue, Mistress." The Gnome nodded and moved both hands into the Ashari's hair, petting and stroking, "Such a good, smart girl," Pike praised.

The cleric looked back at the still-clothed ranger and pursed her lips thoughtfully, "The sky is green, isn't it, pet?"

Vex blinked, but she nodded, "Absolutely, Mistress. I agree. Green all day long. Green as could be. We certainly have a green sky."

Pike giggled and leaned in to kiss the tip of Vex's nose, "That will do, pet. Very good. Now, tell me what you would do with Keyleth if we let you control her."

Vex blinked and glanced at the naked Half-Elf kneeling beside her, "I'm not sure, really. I... Whoops, Mistress. Don't want to forget to call you that. But, as for Keyleth, would I be allowed to make her do whatever I wanted?"

Pike nodded very slowly, "Anything you wish. She will obey your every command if I tell her to. Won't you, slave?" The Gnome didn't even glance at the Ashari, who was now chewing on her bottom lip.

Keyleth licked her lips, "Yes, Mistress. If you tell me to obey Vex...or do I call her pet? I'm a little confused, but I'll obey her if you tell me to."

Pike smiled softly, "For now you may address each other by name. You are my slave and Vex is my pet. You don't yet obey anyone but me." The Gnome returned her attention to the ranger, "Now then, pet. Anything you wish. What would you have her do?"

Vex'ahlia shivered softly, "Well, after the full body massage, and feeding me peeled grapes, I have to say, Mistress, that I would want to take full advantage of having control of my own personal Druid. Haven't you ever wondered what Minxy's tongue might feel like...in the right places?" Neither Vex nor Pike noticed Keyleth blush crimson.

"I honestly hadn't thought of that," Pike mused. She tapped her chin, "Hmm. Slave, does any of that sound good to you? Do you want to massage and feed Vex and be her personal pet Minxy?"

Keyleth nodded eagerly, nearly falling over, "Yes, please, Mistress. If, well, only if that's okay with you. I gave myself to you, Mistress."

The Gnome stepped in front of Keyleth and gazed into her green eyes, "And I accepted you. You are mine. But I want you to be happy more than anything. Vex is probably going to make you do some things you've never done before. Are you certain that's alright?"

The Druid took a deep breath, then nodded again, "I trust her. And you, Mistress. You know I want this. I need it. I didn't realize how much until you let me do this. If you want me to obey Vex, I will. If you tell me I can't do that, I won't. I am yours, Mistress. All of me. But I do love and trust Vex'ahlia."

Sliding her fingers into Keyleth's hair, Pike pulled the Half-Elf forward and kissed her hungrily, her tongue darting into the Druid's mouth. After kissing for several seconds, she pulled back and smiled, "You will address her as Madam when she's in charge of you. And that is only when I give specific permission. Clear?"

The Ashari nodded, "Clear, Mistress." The Gnome let go of Keyleth's hair and turned to Vex'ahlia, "I am trusting you, pet. You will take care of my slave until I return. Do not harm her, and respect one another's safe words. Understood?"

Vex nodded, "Yes, Mistress. And thank you. But where are you going?"

Pike smiled, "I need to talk to Allura. There is something we may need to take care of in Whitestone. You two have fun." The cleric kissed each of the kneeling Half-Elves firmly, then slipped out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. What could Pike need in Whitestone that could distract her from this?


	7. New Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike visits Allura and Kima and is surprised by what she finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should not be confused with my Pikimallura stories series. This is definitely a different place.

Pike made her way through town toward the scaffolding and poles and piles of alabaster stones that would soon become Allura's new tower. Until construction was closer to being complete, however, the Arcanist and her Halfling lover Kima were sharing a small house nearby. The Gnome approached and knocked loudly on the door, hoping that it was late enough that the two would be finished with breakfast.

The door opened a few moments later, revealing a breathless Allura, wrapped loosely in an untied robe. The wizard was barefoot and seemed a bit tousled. Pike was definitely accustomed to seeing the Arcanist a bit more put together.

"Pike, my dear, it is good to see you. Is there something I can help you with?" The Human seemed rushed, glancing back over her shoulder toward a door which wasn't quite fully closed before returning her attention to the Gnome.

The cleric took a deep breath and squeezed her hands into small fists, preparing to ask the question that had been occupying her mind. Finally, she simply blurted it out, "What do you know about mind control spells? Especially the long term effects?"

Allura squeaked and looked toward the door again. She leaned down as she looked back to the cleric. Her voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper, "How did you find out? I thought we were being so careful." The Arcanist sighed and made a gesture toward the room and a moment later Kima stepped through the door, moving stiffly, her face an expressionless mask. The Halfling was fully naked, her hair a rumpled mess.

Pike stammered for a moment. Allura quickly ushered the Gnome inside and closed the door. The cleric looked up at the Human for a moment, her lips working slowly. She blinked and finally uttered, "I didn't know. I was asking for someone else. But that's... Is she okay?"

Allura fell into a chair and covered her face with her hands, "Oh my. I never expected anyone to find out. Yes, she's fine. I... should probably drop the spell." She lifted a hand, but Pike raised a palm as well, "Not yet! Please. I have questions."

Walking up to the blank-faced Halfling, Pike moved in a slow circle around the slightly taller woman. She waved a hand in front of Kima's eyes, "Is she aware? Does she know this is happening to her?" The Gnome stared directly into the paladin's dark, unblinking eyes.

Allura sighed deeply, "She is fully aware, yes. And she remembers everything that happened afterward." The Human lifted her head and looked at Pike who was still staring at Kima in fascination, "Don't judge me too harshly. She likes this, giving control so completely to me. And, gods help me, so do I."

Nodding thoughtfully, Pike stepped over to Allura, and took one of her hands in both of hers, "I don't judge you harshly at all. If you're both happy, that's what matters. That and no one getting hurt." She glanced back over at the Halfling, "Do you have to control her like a puppet all the time?"

The Arcanist smiled warmly, "Bless you, Pike." She looked over to Kima as well and shook her head, "No. So long as I am concentrating on the spell, I can give her commands, which she must carry out, or I can take total control. She likes that more, because she never knows what she'll wind up doing. Shall I release her now?"

Pike giggled, "Entirely up to you, of course. She doesn't belong to me." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "I can see the usefulness, and potential for fun. I've been helping someone recently who wants to be controlled, but it hasn't been anything like this."

Allura waved a hand and Kima blinked several times, and flexed her wrists, "Finally. I was starting to feel like a statue. Hi, Pike. It is good to see you. And yes, I like it. A lot." The Halfling looked at Pike curiously, "You're controlling someone? I won't ask who, but I have to say, I just can't see it. You're too sweet."

Allura started to speak, but all she could get out was, "Kima!" The Gnome frowned and tilted her head, looking the Halfling up and down, "As I said, I am helping a friend. It's not your concern, but I am not getting any complaints. And I don't use spells."

Kima pursed her lips and nodded, "Okay, truce. I apologize." Her eyes darted to the Arcanist, "May I get dressed?" Allura simply nodded and the paladin vanished through the doorway.

With a deep sigh, the Human managed a smile, "We just never expected anyone to find out. And I have to admit, I wouldn't expect you to be the type."

Pike tossed her hands up, "Does it matter? What I need to do, order you down onto your knees? Grab you by the hair and call you a bad little slavegirl?"

Allura's face flushed, and she just stared at the cleric. Pike tilted her head and seemed about to speak again when Kima returned, "She'd love that, actually. I take it back, Pike."

The Gnome looked at Allura for a long moment, and walked up to her, "Why not have Kima do that for you?" The Human still seemed shocked, and just pointed toward the Halfling, who said, "I'm not the type either. Strictly bottom. And it's not like she can control me to do it. That would be like dominating herself."

Allura's cheeks turned crimson. She sat very still in her chair, blue eyes locked on Pike, "I've only ever discussed that with Kima. When we were deciding how to go about what we wanted to do. With my spells, it just made sense to go the way we have."

Pike nodded, "I can see that. But you've sacrificed some of your own pleasure for Kima's sake." She walked around to the back of Allura's chair and her fingers vanished into long blonde hair, "You've taken complete control of your lover, but never been able to give yourself to another that way."

The Arcanist hissed through clenched teeth, but she nodded, "It's true. Her happiness means more than my own. And I am happy to do this for her, always."

Kima let out a sigh, "Dammit, Allie, let go. Let her do this for you. And I'll watch or participate, or whatever you need. I love you. I just can't...do this."

Leaning forward, the cleric murmured into Allura's ear, "You know you deserve to be happy. I'll help you. Kima will help to." She tugged firmly on the Human's hair, pulling her head back, "Only if it's what you really want."

Gasping, Allura nodded, "Yes! Please yes. I want that. Just never at the expense of Kima. Please promise me that."

Pike released the woman's hair, "Kima is a free woman who sometimes has her mind overpowered by a spell. She will remain yours. But as for you..." The Gnome walked around the chair. "...slavegirl," the word was spoken slowly as though the cleric was favoring the feel of it in her mouth, "you are not free."

Allura moaned softly and she nodded, "Not free. I... am yours."

Pike smiled, "Good. That's right. Now then, before we do anything else, I still have questions. Especially if we're going to do this for Cassandra de Rolo."


	8. Dark Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike and the Half-Elves travel to Whitestone to talk to Cassandra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets into some stuff I'm a bit less comfortable writing. It's good to have Pike's kind heart as a vehicle to express that.

Pike felt a strong sense of vertigo as she stepped through the tree portal. She had not used this method of travel as often as the others. But she straightened up and put on a brave face before Vex'ahlia and Keyleth arrived behind her.

The time change was a bit disorienting as well. It had been late afternoon when Keyleth opened the passage in Emon, but here the sun was just starting to set. The Gnome shook it off and looked up at the others, "Okay, so it's a simple plan. We go the castle, find Cassandra and ask her point black if losing the feeling of being controlled by Lady Briarwood has left her...damaged in some way." The cleric sighed and shrugged, "How could that go wrong?"

Vex'ahlia leaned down and put a hand on Pike's shoulder, "Your heart is in the right place, darling. She'll understand that. Especially if she does need your help.

Keyleth smiled brightly, "Yeah, you can do it, Mistress! I believe in you!" The Ashari's loud words were meant to be supportive, of course, but they made the Gnome wince.

"We have talked about public words, Keyleth." Pike made a point of using the Half-Elf's name. She smiled and took the girl's hand as the Druid pouted softly, "I do appreciate your faith in me."

The Ashari blushed, but nodded. She looked around carefully, and seeing no one about, leaned in and whispered, "Sorry, Mistress. I'll be more careful."

Pike smiled, "I'm getting used to it. And it seems like you're already comfortable with the idea of calling me that all the time. I'm not uncomfortable with the idea at all. But others might be. So we have to be careful, alright?"

The redhead nodded, "I promise. I'll be careful." The cleric nodded as well, and looked about. Spotting the castle was not difficult, as it dominated the landscape, and made a dramatic silhoutte against the darkening sky. She led her little band in that direction.

Making their way to the castle was a simple matter. Soon they were being led to a comfortable waiting room while their presence was announced to Cassandra. Pike rapped her fingers on the arm of her chair. Keyleth fidgeted. Vex'ahlia relaxed, leaning back in her seat and sipping from the glass of wine a steward had offered.

The ranger let out a very satisfied sigh, "Oh, I had nearly forgotten just how much I love this castle." She shifted in her well-padded seat and crossed her legs.

Shortly thereafter, the door opened and Cassandra herself entered. The Human was dressed formally, in a dark blue gown that left her shoulders and throat exposed. Her hair was worn up in a bun surrounded by an elaborate braid that intertwined the white streaks in her hair with the normally dark brown in a most flattering manner.

The head of the council of Whitestone closed the door and she smiled warmly to each of the ladies in turn, "I'm so glad to see you all. But what of the others? No Grog? No Vax'ildan, or is your brother hiding in the shadows, Vex'ahlia? And where is that brother of mine?"

Vex looked to Pike, who nodded and rose to her feet, "It's just us, Lady Cassandra."

The Human laughed softly and waved a hand, "No need for such formality. We are all friends here. May I ask what matter brings you ladies here on such short notice? It must be something urgent."

Pike nodded slowly, "Potentially urgent. I've been a bit worried lately. About you. In regards to the Briarwoods and what they did to you."

Cassandra visibly tensed, her shoulders rising just a bit, and she drew her hands together in front of her waist, taking on a defensive posture, "I am fine. I do not wish to discuss those people or that time. Thank you for your concern. Is there anything else?"

The Gnome nodded softly, "I've done some research, Cassandra. I know you remember it. Each time that Delilah took over your mind. You couldn't help yourself. But maybe a part of you got used to that? To giving up control. And that's totally okay. I just want you to know that we're here for you."

Cassandra's face twisted into an unrecognizable expression. She started to reach for the doorknob, but the cleric continued, "We can... I can help you. I've been helping Keyleth. She feels a need to be controlled...and I found out, so I'm doing that for her. I could, maybe, if you need it, do that for you. Safely. I would never hurt you."

Cassandra froze, her fingers curled around the brass knob, "What did you say?" She turned slowly and looked down to Pike for a heartbeat or two, then turned her gaze to Keyleth. "Does Pike make you reach out to your friends and offer your help, only to force you to betray them?"

The Ashari squeaked and shook her head, "N-no. Mostly it's been cleaning. But it feels good. It feels right. It's okay to want to be told what to do. To maybe miss that part of what they did, even if everything else was terrible."

Cassandra turned around and leaned back against the door, "Every day in this castle reminds of them. Of her. Inside my mind. I don't want that again. Not ever."

Pike nodded, "We will never let that happen. But if there's a part of you that needs help, with anything, I here for you."

The Human took a deep breath, "I have a city to help rule. I can't become a cleaning woman for a Gnome, even if she is trying to help me."

Laughing softly, the cleric stepped forward, "You won't have to clean. I have Keyleth for that. We can discuss what you want to do. It's up to you. But if you need help, you have us." She reached up and took Cassandra's hand, "Let us help you."

Cassandra nodded slowly, "We can discuss it." She gave Pike's hand a squeeze and she sighed softly, "What made you think of this? To want to come talk to me about this?"

Pike smiled sadly, "Having helped Keyleth with her need, I thought about what you must have gone through. With no choice, with control not coming from love. And I thought about what something like that might have done to me." She gently pulled the woman toward a chair, "Sit down."

Cassandra sat gracefully, careful of her gown. She chuckled softly, "I see what your place is then, and Keyleth's as well. But, my dear, Vex'ahlia, what do you do?"

The ranger leaned forward and opened her mouth, but Keyleth blurted out, "She _agrees_! It's amazing. Whatever Mistress says, Vex has to agree with it.

The dark-haired Half-Elf frowned at Keyleth. Pike laughed softly, "She's right, isn't she, pet?" Vex'ahlia sighed heavily, but she nodded, "Yes, Mistress. She is right."

Cassandra blinked, "Oh. That is something. Complete agreement, no matter what?" Pike nodded, and the Human pursed her lips, "Is that what you'll do with me?"

The cleric shook her head, "That might be a bit inappropriate for a head of state. I don't want to be the power behind the throne." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Still, it is a very nice feeling."

The Human chewed on her lower lip, "I think I'd need the choice. I do trust you, Pike, but I'll need at least the appearance of a way out. And discretion, of course. No one can know."

All three of the women nodded, and Pike smiled softly, "We will keep your secret. That I promise. And with that in mind, pet, please take Keyleth somewhere private and entertain her while I talk with Cassandra."

Vex'ahlia grinned wickedly, "Oh, I agree with that, Mistress. Come on, darling, and I'll be happy to entertain you while the grown-ups talk." She rose to her feet and grabbed the Druid by the wrist, pulling her out into the hall.

After the Half-Elves had gone, Pike returned her attention to Cassandra. She pulled herself up into the woman's lap and looked up into her dark eyes, "Tell me..."

The young woman closed her eyes, and she shivered softly, "You said you would never hurt me. Pike. That's what you said, wasn't it?"

The cleric nodded softly, "That's right."

Cassandra opened her eyes and whispered in a voice almost too soft for Pike to hear, "Can you? Please?"

Pike blinked. She leaned into the taller woman and sighed softly, "I don't know if that's something I can do. I... will try. If that's what you really want."

The Human wrapped her arms around the Gnome and nodded, "I think I need it. I'm sure you're sweet and kind with Keyleth and Vex'ahlia. But I want you to treat me...differently. Like a thing. Like dirt. Less than dirt." She began to sob, and buried her face in Pike's shoulder, "I'm sorry. It's too much to ask. It's wrong. I'm wrong..."

Pike closed her eyes for a moment, then she leaned up and kissed Cassandra on the cheek. She slipped out of the woman's lap and frowned, "What makes you think you deserve to sit in a chair? Like a person? Don't make me laugh. Just because you can dress yourself up to look fancy. Oh no, we know better, don't we? Down, you little... um... Is there something you want me to call you?"

Sliding down to the floor, her make-up smeared by tears, Cassandra looked up at Pike. She made a sound somewhere between a son and a giggle, "Anything. Just don't be kind. Please. You're doing fine."

Pike nodded, and reset her face into a scowl, "Down on the floor, you little worm. You are no better than that chair. At least it has a purpose."

The door suddenly swung open and a horned head with flowing white hair peeked into the room, "Cassandra, dear, did you know that Vex'ahlia and Keyleth were here? And they're...oh, oh my. I didn't realize I was intruding." Zahra started to close the door.

Cassandra gasped and lifted her head, "No, no. It's not..."

The Gnome spoke up, "Come in and close the door. I can explain. You just have to trust that this is okay."

The Tiefling nodded and stepped inside. She looked down at the Human, then lifted her glowing eyes to the cleric, "Alright dear, explain. I can't wait to hear this."

Pike pointed to Cassandra, "She was controlled by the Briarwoods for years. That took it's toll. I have recently been helping a friend who wanted to experience being controlled, which is another story."

Zahra folded her arms as she sat in the chair Cassandra had recently occupied, "Keyleth. Go on."

Nodding, the cleric continued, "Yes. Anyway, it made me realize that she, Cassandra, I mean, might need help with that, too. And she does. So I'm trying."

The Human woman let out a soft whimper and wiped her face with the back of one hand.

Zahra leaned forward and nodded, "I see. And you were not prepared for just what Cassandra needs. Correct?"

Pike let out a puff of breath, "That's true. But I'm going to try."

Zahra leaned forward, and crooked a finger to Cassandra, "Come here." As the woman scooted closer, the Tiefling cupped her chin, "You want to be treated like a worm that's no better than a chair?"

Cassandra nodded as best she could with her chin held, "Please...yes."

Pike started to say something, but Zahra held up a finger with her free hand, "Just a moment." She tugged Cassandra up closer, until they were eye to eye, "I am afraid that I cannot treat you like a worm. And do you know why?"

The Human shook her head and murmured, "No... Why?"

"Because that would be far too good for you. You are not even a worm. You are less than scum, vile creature. You need to be corrected, taught your proper place." The Tiefling released the woman's chin, "Face and hands on the floor," and as Cassandra complied with a gasp, Zahra rested her hooves upon the woman's shoulders.

Pike gasped softly herself, "I don't know what to say. Zahra, that was incredible."

The Tiefling grinned, "I have been called that. I will take care of the footrest here, so you needn't worry. And if you find that you want to experience the other side, you only have to beg."

Smiling, the cleric ran up and hugged Zahra tightly, "Thank you. I was definitely in over my head. I...should I leave you to it?"

The warlock waved a hand dismissively, "You may go. But don't be a stranger. Go see what trouble those Half-Elves are getting into."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still lots to explore. What exactly did Vex and Kiki get up to?


	9. Desires Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyleth has a meaningful talk with Vex, and with Pike.

Vex'ahlia led Keyleth through the corridors of the castle. Perhaps it was muscle memory that led her to the room she used to use when the group had used the city as a base of operations, or just convenience. Either way, she opened the door and playfully shoved the Druid inside.

"You heard Mistress Pike. I'm supposed to entertain you until she comes to find us. And how can I do that if you're still dressed, darling? Or perhaps," the ranger licked her lips as she raked her eyes over the redhead's form, "I should call you plaything while you're mine. Do you like that?"

Keyleth nodded, already beginning to undress, "Oh yes, madam, I like that very much." Before she could finish stepping out of her skirt, the brunette was on her. Vex pushed the surprised Ashari against the cool stone wall and a second later their lips crashed together.

The Druid hummed into the kiss, her mouth opening to transform the sound into a moan. The ranger's tongue seized the opportunity to explore as her hands tightened on the other Half-Elf's tattooed shoulders. Vex'ahlia's teeth grazed at Keyleth's bottom lip, biting down just before she pulled back from the kiss with a grin.

Letting go, the dark haired Half-Elf stepped back, "Mmm, good plaything. Finish undressing and we will see what games i can play with you." She spun on the ball of her foot and walked around the room, "Oh, it's been so long since we were here. I'd forgotten how much I liked it. So easy to pretend to be a queen with an army of servants here." She giggled and snapped her fingers, "You, wench, bring me wine."

Having finished undressing, the Ashari blinked, but nodded, "Of course, madam. I don't see any wine here, did you want me to get dressed again before going to the cellar?"

Vex'ahlia laughed out loud and jumped onto the massive bed, "I was just joking. Besides, you're called plaything, not wench. We can wait on the wine. But you are an attentive little thing, aren't you?" She patted the bed, "Come here."

As Keyleth slipped up onto the bed, the ranger leaned back and smiled, "Do you really enjoy all this? Being told what to do? It's fun for a laugh, but I couldn't imagine really. Being someone's slave. Not even Pike."

The redhead chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, then nodded, "Yes, madam, I enjoy it. And it might not be my place to say it, but I wish Pike would just..." She blushed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, madam."

The ranger sat up and leaned forward, "You're very serious about all this, aren't you? What do wish Pike would do?"

Keyleth shook her head, "It's silly, and you wouldn't agree with it. Please, madam, how may I entertain you?"

Vex frowned and twitched her lips, "Plaything, I order you to tell me the truth. Right now."

The Druid inhaled sharply and nodded, "Yes, madam. I wish that Mistress Pike wanted all of this to be as real as I want it to be. I wish she knew just how much I love what she's done for me. How much I love her." She blushed furiously and ducked her head, "I wish she'd claim me. For real. I don't want this to be a game."

Blinking, the ranger slipped closer to Keyleth and lifted her chin, looking into her eyes, "Oh, darling. You need to tell her that.

Keyleth squirmed slightly, "Oh, but I couldn't. She doesn't want me that way. Not for real. She's been sweet enough to humor me, but she wouldn't want to... Oh, she'd think I needed help."

Vex'ahlia leaned in closer, now holding onto the Ashari's chin firmly, "Keyleth. Tell. Her. That is absolutely an order. And if she won't, we will figure this out. I don't think I could satisfy what you want, but you have to let Pike know. You owe yourself that much."

"Yes, madam. I will tell her," the Druid said with a sigh, a tear rolling down her cheek.

The ranger leaned in and kissed Keyleth firmly, "We all love you. You mean the world to us, darling. Talk to Pike. Let her know exactly what you want." She smiled sadly, "You're already hers, so completely, aren't you?"

Starting to sob, the Ashari nodded. She reached out her arms, and Vex pulled her in, hugging the girl tightly, "There there, darling. It's going to be alright."

  
~~~~~  


Pike peered into the room and grinned, "There you are! I almost forgot how big this place is. You two wouldn't believe what happened. Turns out that Zahra is..." The Gnome paused and blinked softly, "Is everything alright?"

Vex'ahlia looked at the still-sobbing Druid then back to Pike, "I think it can be. I'll just leave you two alone for a bit. Keyleth, darling, I'll be back in a bit. Remember, I gave you an order." She patted the Gnome's shoulder and offered a warm smile, "She's all yours."

As the ranger slipped out of the room, the cleric climbed up onto the bed, "Keyleth, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you if I can." She stroked the woman's hair softly, "Keyleth?"

The Ashari wrapped her arms tightly around the Gnome, squeezing her, "Please don't call me that. Not you. Please, Mistress." She buried her face in Pike's shoulder, starting to sob once again.

The cleric hugged back, stroking the back of the Druid's neck, "Alright. What would you like me to call you?"

Gathering herself, the Half-Elf slowly pulled back, "Please call me slave, or give me a new name. I can't be Keyleth to you anymore. I can't. I just...oh, Mistress."

Pike nodded, "Okay, slave, that's fine. Sit up straight and talk to me. Tell me what this is all about."

Keyleth seems to relax a bit, and she nods, "Madam Vex said I should tell you what I want. But it's not really up to me. I am yours. For real, Mistress. Forever." She wipes at her nose, and rubs at her tear-streaked face, "Please accept me. I need to give myself to you."

The Gnome blinked and looked into Keyleth's eyes, "Oh, sweetheart, I thought we already did that." The Druid shook her head, and Pike stroked the woman's cheek, "Then what did we do? What have we been doing?"

The Ashari sniffled again, "I just need you to make it real. I...now that we've played at this, I need it to be real. Please, Mistress." 

Pike nodded slowly, "My apologies." She cleared her throat, and sat up straight, "Keyleth of the Air Ashari, get down on your knees."

Scrambling down off the bed, Keyleth rushed to comply, collapsing to the floor, trembling now in anticipation, "Yes, Mistress."

"You no longer have a chance to back out. If you call me Mistress again, that means you are giving up your name and your past. If you do that, then you will be mine, completely. Your mind and body will be my property. I want you to stop and think before you answer." The Gnome walked in a slow circle around the Half-Elf, "The only acceptable answers are 'no' or 'yes, Mistress'. So, Keyleth, will you surrender your name?"

The Druid let out a soft moan, closing her eyes. Her head lolled forward and she trembled for a moment before answering, "Yes, Mistress!"

Pike smiled brightly, "Such a good slave. You are mine now. Your old life is over. Others may call you Keyleth, but you know that's not who you are. You are simply slave." She slipped her fingers into the woman's hair, "When we get back to the keep you'll come live with me, serving me in every way, with your mind, with your body, however I wish."

Breathing heavily now, the slave nodded her head, "Oh, yes, Mistress. That's what I'm for. Thank you, Mistress." She leaned forward and nuzzled into the Gnome's shoulder, "You have no idea what this means to me."

Pike stroked the Half-Elf's hair softly, "I love you. Believe me, I understand. I'm glad we had that talk while washing dishes." She smiled, "Good little slave, wing brave enough to come forward and admit what you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there's anything you'd like to see. Comments and critique always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this. I'll try to continue it if there's interest. Maybe Pike decides to let Vex know after all. Who knows?


End file.
